1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grain shelling apparatus and is directed more particularly to a roller sleeve assembly and roller assembly for rice pressing apparatus of the type having twin rollers, and to methods for making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rice milling process includes a shelling procedure in which the hull or husk is removed from the kernel. The shelling procedure follows cleaning the rough rice and serves to remove the course husk from the kernel by use, in most cases, of a set of rubber roll shellers.
Rubber-surfaced rolls are disposed in parallel with a desired space therebetween and, in operation, are rotated toward each other as rough rice is fed between them. The rollers act to gently remove the husk, leaving the endosperm substantially intact. Thereafter, the kernel may be further refined.
The roll generally employed includes a hollow steel sleeve with a rubber surface. The life expectancy of the roll is relatively short, something on the order of less than three working days. When a roll has deteriorated to the point at which it requires replacement, the shelling apparatus must be shut down and the rolls removed and replaced. In view of the short life span for rolls, the "down time" of shelling apparatus is a problem.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to the industry to have available a roll with an improved life expectancy and with a capability for quick and easy replacement.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a roller assembly structure in which the milling, or shelling, portions are readily disconnected from the driving portion and replaced with minimal "down time".
Another object of the invention is to provide a roller sleeve assembly and a roller assembly structure having enhanced cooling capabilities so as to reduce deterioration of the shelling portions and thereby lengthen the time period between replacements of the shelling portions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide methods for fabricating roller sleeve assemblies and roller assemblies of the type above described.